1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus that ejects ink and records an image on a recording medium, particularly to an ink jet recording apparatus that ejects ink droplets from a nozzle communicating with a pressure chamber by driving actuators of side walls partitioning the respective pressure chambers to cause the actuators to deflect so as to vary a volume of the pressure chamber.
2) Description of Related Art
A so-called “shared-wall type recording head,” i.e. a recording head having side walls constituted by actuators of such as piezoelectric members that isolate the respective pressure chambers, includes a problem of cross-talk that occurs by deflection of an actuator through propagation of a pressure change via a neighboring chamber produced within one pressure chamber and adversely changes velocities and volumes of ink droplets that are ejected to form an image. A Japanese patent application publication number 2000-255055 describes a method of driving an ink jet recording head of compensating the adverse deviation of velocity of an ink droplet that is ejected by cross-talk by creating a pressure fluctuation within a pressure chamber that is operated not to eject ink.
However, this method of ink jet recording could not sufficiently reduce the variations in ink ejection velocity and volume due to the cross-talk between pressure chambers, although the method improves them at a certain degree, because the pressure fluctuation creating a counter cross-talk that compensates the variation of the ink ejection velocity is limited to such a degree that an ink cannot be ejected.